This invention relates generally to a process of separating the different substances of ore, and more particularly to a reverse flotation process for the separation of magnesite from its contaminants.
The direct flotation method normally utilized for the separation of different substances, as for example magnesite, requires that the entire magnesite ore undergo flotation, particularly those magnesite ores having a relatively low content in contaminants. Moreover, the removal of silicates and iron by the direct method cannot be effected to a desirable degree.
The invention represents a simple manner of treatment as well as of the choice of adequate reagents for the flotation so that the removal of the contaminants from the magnesite can be achieved quantitatively and selectively even in the presence of a large proportion of slimes. Generally, the meaning of slimes in connection with the present invention is given to the overly ground ore particles of below 20 and up to 30 microns in size.